hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Whitney (2017)
Hurricane Whitney, also known as "Hypercane Whitney", and "The Worst Nightmare",''' '''is the one which almost wiped out most of the northeast U.S. Forming in the Main Development Region, Whitney undergone explosive intensification and become a strong Category 5 hurricane. It narrowly avoided Puerto Rico, but it still brought tremendous damage to the area, as well as all of Caribbean. It grow big in size, and becoming deeper and deeper. It peaked with winds of 225 mph, and pressure of 858 mbar, behind Rita. Whitney began to encounter shear, but did not retaliate until it reached North Carolina. It began to weaken, and it made landfall in Long Island as a Category 4 hurricane, causing major hurricane situations. Whitney is by far the costliest hurricane ever recorded in history, due to massive surge wiping out most major cities like New York City and it also devastated landmarks like White House, Empire State Building and many more. Millions of people fled the affected areas, including the people in the White House and Pentagon. Besides that, most industries and homes are destroyed by surge, in other states such as New Jersey and all of New England. Effects went as far as Labrador in Canada. One weather reporter said that "Is this the end of the world" while Whitney was bringing massive surge. Due to these effects, total damage was amounted to $3 trillion, and death toll almost reached 30,000. It is by far the worst disaster ever encountered by the world. Meteorological History On September 12, a tropical wave was spotted near Cape Verde. The disturbance moved west, organizing into a tropical depression at 13:00 UTC on September 16 and Tropical Storm Whitney six hours later. On a west-northwest course, Whitney intensified gradually, due to slightly cool MDR, but didn't weakened but instead reached Category 5 status in 2 days. It's interaction with slight shear slowed it's intensification ,but it became persistent as it grows bigger. It crossed the islands east of Puerto Rico, didn't weakened by it's crossing. Growing in size and curving northwest, Whitney began it's rapid deepening phase, from pressure of 928 mbar to 840 in just 42 hours. It also did a rapid intensification phase, from 185 mph to 225 mph in 36 hours. It began to gradually weaken due to colder waters and shear, but was able to reach intensity of 190 mph and pressure of 899 mbar off the cost of North Carolina. It made landfall in Long Island as a high end Category 4 hurricane by 12:00 UTC on September 26. After landfall, the system turned sharply east away from the United States as a weak hurricane, and ultimately evolved into an extratropical cyclone over the far northern Atlantic, on September 29. Impact and records Almost all of Northeastern United States and Lesser Antilles suffered destruction from the storm. The hardest hit areas include Puerto Rico and Northeastern States, including the District of Columbia, where the White House is badly damaged. Puerto Rico is also badly damaged, and it caused almost more than 1500 deaths in the island. In United States, the United States National Guard, Coast Guard, Army Corps of Engineers, and other like units worked to administer aid and assist in search and rescue operations, but due to the intense blow of the storm, that haven't stopped causing thousands of deaths. The White House is also badly damaged, forcing the president to relocate to one of his Presidential Emergency Facilities, which some has been damaged as well by the storm. In New York, most of the buildings have collapsed due to the storm, and most of it's usual functions such as subway and businesses have shut down. Most people relocated the city, but some remained standing and non-damaged. In New England, residents relocated to either Canada or Southern States, due to the storm destroying massive amount of houses and industries. Whitney really sought attention from the world. The U.S. president Donald Trump quoted "After this, I believed nature can force me." is by far one of the well-known quotes. Massive aid poured in the United States from various countries like U.K, France, Japan, Australia, and even Bill Gates spared half of it's wealth for rehabilitation of the area. Total damages are amounted to $3 trillion, making it by far the costliest disaster of all time, and death toll of more than 28,000, making it the deadliest Atlantic hurricane recorded. Due to these impacts, it was known as "Hypercane Whitney", and "The Worst Nightmare". Retirement Due to the impact of the storm, the World Meteorological Organization decided to retire the name ''Whitney ''and will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The name ''Wilda ''was chosen to replace the name in 2023. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Cataclysmic Storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Typhoon Tip